How to Train your Boyfriend
by Plague Mellon Collie
Summary: Hiccup is a freshman in Berk High, and Jack the sophomore has eyes on him... For figure skating. Can Hiccup put aside his stage fright and general clumsiness to take his team to the top and maybe even win the heart of his captain? (Rating may change in later chapters.)
1. In The Begining

_Greetings. I am W.D., and this is my first fanfiction to be posted on this website. _

_Disclaimers: I own none of the characters who all belong to their respective owners, I only own the fanfiction itself._

How to Train your Boyfriend

Ch. 1

… cup

Hiccup.

"HICCUP!"

Hiccup suddenly turns his head, getting kicked out of his daze and into the real world once again. He was in the middle of a conversation.

"Were you listening?"

He blinks and nods quickly, his friend scowling in response.

"Okay, what did my mom and I do over the vacation?"

"…Um…"

"Hiccup!" She sighed and exasperately dropped her shoulders. "You're always zoning out. What got your attention this time?" She pushed her golden bangs out of her face, leaning in next to his face. He leaned away from her in response, and shook his head.

"Nothing, Punz. Just…" He trails off, eyes once again drifting away from her face. Rapunzel cocks her brow, and follows his gaze to a skinny, light haired boy who was currently absent mindedly scribbling something in his notebook. Her emerald eyes lit up as she nudged her smaller friend.

"Frost?" She asked lowly.

Hiccup raises his brow. "Frost?" He repeats.

Rapunzel grins and nods towards the boy who seemed so bored.

"Jack Frost. That's his name."  
Hiccup looked even more interested. "Like, as in Jokul Frosti?"

She smiled in response. "Yeah, but not Norse." Hiccup knew quite a bit about his own viking heritage.

"So, how do you know him?"

"I don't. But, for the record, I have leads on everyone. He's the captain of the figure skating club, and Elsa is vice president. I hear a lot of stories from her."

"Hm, figure skating…"

"He certainly has the figure, doesn't he?"

"Rapunzel." He sighed, giving her a look. He leaned forward a bit in his seat, eyes occasionally skimming over in Jack's direction. This made Rapunzel bounce in her seat a bit. Hiccup almost never shows interest in boys, and she was the only one he opened the closet to. She couldn't simply let this go.

"Want me to get you two together?" She asked, doing a little shoulder dance. Hiccup looked at her, eyebrow raised.

"Not really, Punz. Last time you introduced me to a nice guy he stole my leg and played keep-away." He frowned and shook his prosphetic leg for emphasis.

"Yeah, okay, he was a jerk and I messed up." Rapunzel mummered absently. "But Jack is nice! Really fun, but still reasonably reasponsible."

"'Reasonably responsible?'" Hiccup repeated with a laugh. His friend rolls her green eyes with a grin.

"Hiccup," She gripped his shoulders, "Go for it! Come on, he caught your eyes first."

"Why are you being so persistant?" He questioned, wriggling out of her grasp.

"Because you're only friends with girls-"

"Snotlout, Tuffnut, Fishlegs."

"Oh, you guys are just club mates." She snapped.

"You're one to talk!" He scoffed. "You're always talking about Merida, but never talk to her!"

"That's different!" She insisted. Hiccup was about to question how, when a thick Scottish accent entering the room interrupted them, as if on cue.

"They can't even get their arrows straight, and they still dare to _constantly _disobey me!"

"I feel you. I hate slackers."

Merida had just come into the room with Astrid at her side. The stockier girl caught sight of Hiccup, and waved with a smile. Astrid was a family friend of Hiccup's, and they had been together since they were toddling. They had begun to give each other cold shoudlers around middle school as they compeated against each other in their studied. They came together again when they both joined the reptile appreacition club in Jr. High, and have been together ever since.

Astrid began leading Merida over to their table, and Hiccup could feel Rapuzel begin to shake in her spot next to him. She shot up, and clapped Hiccup on the back softly.

"Go for it, Hic." She murmmered, then speedily switched seats.

"Hypocrite." Hiccup puffed, and turned to face the two girls as they sat down in front of him.

"She left quick." Merida observed as she scratched her nose.

"She had somewhere to be." Hiccup responded awkwardly. Astrid smiled, a knowing glint in her eyes.

"So, like I was saying, Flynn shot his arrow way beyond the target and then REFUSED to get it when I told him to!"

"What an ass." Astrid replied absently.

Hiccup listened to Merida rant about her team and Astrid occasionally throwing in a word before he began to get antsy. The bell for first period was about to ring, and he _did_ want to meet Jack. Just say hi. Let him know that he existed and was willing to talk about that shared existance. Relate with him based on that existance. Just let him know, hey, I'm alive too.

He inhaled, and got up with a brief goodbye to the girls. He started stumbling over to where Jack sat.

_He's alone, _Hiccup thought as he slid past the other kids. _So I won't be interrupting anything…_

He took a deep breath, and slid into the seat across from Jack. The boy lifted his head, unfocused eyes flooding with light as he fell back into the real world.

"Oh hey, what's up?" He greeted kindly. Hiccup was about to respond, when Jack continued.

"Are you a freshman?"

Hiccup swallowed his words, and nodded. Jack lowered his head, cocking a brow.

"In any clubs yet?"

He should have known this would be the direction their conversation went. Jack being a captain on the first day, he most likely started each conversation like that.

"Yes," Hiccup answered, "The reptile appreciation club."

Jack nodded. "No sports teams?"

"No sports teams."

Jack grinned and leaned forward, Hiccup automatically leaned in as well.

"Figure skating needs recruites."

"… Well, I have no left foot."

"I've never heard that one before."

Hiccup smiled and shook his head. "No, I actually have no left foot." He swung his leg upwards to show him. Jack's eyes widened and face tinged pink.

"Oh, uh, sorry. I didn't mean-"

Hiccup laughed kindly, waving his hand dismissivly. "Don't worry about it. Um," He pushed a hand in Jack's direction.

"Hiccup. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock. The third." He introduced himself. Jack whistled as he took the younger's hand in his own to shake.

"That's a mouthful. I'm Jack Overland Frost. The first. Can I just call you Hiccup?"

"Yes, please." Hiccup sighed.

Jack chuckled, and sat up straight in order to gather his thoughts. "So, have you ever been on ice?" He asked conversationally.

"Eh, kind of. My dad used to take me to the rink. Sometimes the lake behind my house freezes, and I like to play on that."

Jack smiled, eyes glinting in a way only a captain's can.

"Are you any good at it?"

"Not really. I'm… kind of an accident prone."

"Oh, you too?" Jack smirked. "I'm known for being an element of chaos. Well, that's what my dad calls me."

Hiccup looked at him skeptically. "I.. kind of doubt that. Aren't you really good on ice?"

He responded with a unmodest shrug. "Ice is my element. It's where I belong."

Hiccup pondered that a bit, then nodded. "I get that. So… how do I join?"

Jack's face lit up. "You want to try?" He asked with excitement. The team was running on only three members since two seniors graduated, and every team needed at least four members to stay banded.

"Maybe, I don't really know." He admitted, glancing down at his left foot.

Jack hurridly pulled out his binder and yanked at a paper, cursing under his breath when he tore it in two. He laid it on the table and glanced at the clock as he pulled out a blue pen. Two minutes till the first bell. He scribbled down an address and time, and handed it to Hiccup.

"Grab a sign up sheet at the office, and meet at this rink at five." He pointed to the writing as Hiccup made attempt to make out Jack's scribbles. Three chimes over head signalled school's start, and Jack grabbed his dark blue bag and shot up, moving away through the crowd.

"See you soon, Haddock!" He called behind him as he dissapeared into a flood of students and falculty. Hiccup waved when he had already gone, and stood up.

"Did he ask you out?" A soft voice came behind him. He spun around to see Rapunzel grinning brightly at him.

"No, he proposed." Hiccup scoffed rolling his eyes.

"Come on, tell me!" Rapunzel whined teasingly. Hiccup sighed, knowing she wouldn't drop it.

"He recruited me for figure skating."

Rapunzel had to turn away to hide her laughter. 

_Well, that's my first chapter. More to come soon, and a special thanks to my wonderful editor and master, Pacifish. _

_Please review, comments appreciated!_


	2. New faces, new team

_Hooweebob. It sure has been a while. _

_Honestly the only reason I'm posting this here is because of all the attention it got! I feel obliged to at least upload the next chapter which has been lying around for like half a year now. I have to admit that I probably won't finish this, but I'll certainly try. I have projects going on that are more important to me at the moment but since people like this story I'll try to update it occasionally. The only problem being that I'm my own editor now AND this chapter is really old and I've improved as a writer since then SOOOO this won't be all that great._

_Also, sorry I never reply to reviews! I know it's polite and I love that you take time to actually provide feedback, I'm just really awkward and not good at talking to people. Just know that I appreciate all of you!_

_Now that's over, let's start the long awaited second installment of How to Train your Boyfriend._

Hiccup went through his first day stumbling and apologizing. He tried to assert himself in the hall, but even kids smaller than him ended up pushing him around. He had lost count of how many times someone had bumped him and made him chase his lost pencil through a tidal wave of stomping feet. He had put up with introducing hisself in front of the class, and the insufferable laughter of his peers when the teacher demanded he speak up and his voice cracking as he obeyed.

He was happy to have English with Anna and Fishlegs, math with Astrid, and of course band with a large array of his friends and acquaintances. The conductor, Mr. Gobber, was a friend of his dad's so he knew Hiccup and liked him well enough. Shop and art were a favourite of his. He usually had no idea where to put his hands, but tinkering and drawing were talents of his. Walking into shop he immediately caught sight of Jack, yet sadly he already had a partner. A tall boy with brown hair and eyes, he was altogether unextraordinary in appearance. Yet he and Jack moved so smoothly together that he didn't want to interrupt.

Merida waved him over, so he went to sit next to her. At one point Jack caught sight of him, and gave a friendly wave. Hiccup dropped his book on Merida's foot in his haste to wave back, making Jack laugh and Merida hit him. The boy beside Jack turned to see Hiccup, and had hardly acknowledged him before turning back.

The teacher, Mr. North, really filled a room with his presence. He told his students a story of his past job as a toy maker in a factory. He both designed them and put them together. Immediately a student asked why he was now a teacher. He responded with a smile, lifted his left hand and removed his thumb and index finger. Girls squealed and boys gasped, but North and Jack laughed. North replaced his fingers, and pointed out to the kids.

"Watch yourself on the equipment."

Lunch break was nearly Hiccup's undoing. Berk High had all four grades separated into two lunch periods, and all of Hiccup's friends had been placed in the period opposite to him. He had entered the cafeteria with his tray, and looked around for a seat. He took a breath and started towards a table with lots of room, but as he approached two of the boys already seated slid over to block his way, a girl in front of them shaking her head and mouthing "No way." Hiccup felt his cheeks flush as his heart sped up and he quickly turned to find another seat. He went to a table full of giggling girls, and made attempt to sit at the end. Before he could set his tray down the girl next to him slammed her hand down on the seat, making him jump.

"This seat's taken." She said in a sickly sweet voice, indicating obviously that she was making fun of him as her friends around her laughed openly. Hiccup nodded and made a hasty retreat, unable to stand the girls' mocking laughter.

This happened twice more, when Hiccup finally let out a breath of relief at seeing Snotlout and the twins settling down at a table of kids he didn't know. He started over to sit next to Tuffnut, when Snotlout spoke up.

"Hiccup, you can't sit here."

Hiccup raised a brow. "Why not?"

The twins snickered as Snotlout rolled his eyes. "Look, being together in the club is whatever. Being together anywhere else is a no. We have a reputation to keep."

"Yeah! Beat it, Haddock!" Ruffnut threw in.

Hiccup beat it. He stood in the corner of the room, eyes wet in embarrassment and cursing himself for being such a baby. He contemplated throwing his tray away and going somewhere else when he heard someone call him.

"Hey, you!"

He looked around to see a large blonde fellow with a strong face waving him over. Hiccup pointed at himself unsurely, and the boy nodded. He scurried over to that table, and realized only the boy and a pretty girl with long white hair in a messy braid were sat in the area. Hiccup slid next to the boy, and murmured a grateful thanks.

"No problem." The boy responded kindly.

"The kids here can be pretty rough. We're from a pretty bad year, so you have to be careful." The girl spoke gently, then smiled. "I'm Elsa." She introduced herself.

"Anna's sister?" Hiccup questioned. He had heard many stories from Anna and visited their house often, but he had never seen her. "Major introvert," Anna had said. However there was no doubt that this was her, for the two were nearly identical. Elsa smiled again.

"That's me."

"And I'm Christopher, but call me Christoph." The boy introduced hisself with a nod.

"Hiccup." Hiccup said, not bothering with his full name. Elsa giggled quietly.

"That's cute." She said kindly to Hiccup. Hiccup smiled, feeling resentment but not wanting to seem rude.

"Wait, Hiccup Horrible Hadvoc the Second?" Christoph asked. Hiccup shuffled in his seat.

"Not qui-" But was interrupted as Jack slid in next to Elsa.

"Oh good! Looks like you've already met the team, Haddock." Jack smiled, taking a large swig of his milk.

"So this is the cute recruit you've found?" Elsa guessed. taking a bite of her sandwich. Hiccup nearly choked on his chips.

Jack had called him CUTE?

Jack smirked and nodded, not at all deterred by this information being released. "This is the one. He says he's been on ice before, but isn't very good. _But _if he _does _want to join..." He winked. "I'm going to make him a star. " He nodded surely as punctuation, and dug into his mashed potatoes.

Christoph glanced under the table at Hiccup's legs, probably wanting to see what Jack had most likely reported, and awkwardly looked back up, saying nothing. Hiccup noticed and shook his head.

"I have another leg for skating. It's not professional, but I can use it." He informed them. Elsa had been looking him up and down, and murmured something to Jack. Jack nodded and responded in a hush tone, then noticed Hiccup's curious look.

"We're thinking how you could play a girl's part because of your size and our uneven numbers." Jack explained. Hiccup didn't like the thought much, but nodded.

"Yeah, fair enough."

He couldn't believe he was actually considering joining the figure skating team. But it seemed somewhat fun, and Jack did seem really nice...

"So, I go to the office and ask for the figure skating sheet?"

It wasn't hard to miss the look Hiccup's dad had given him when he mentioned wanting to try out for figure skating, but he was also proud that he was finally joining a sport. He stood in the doorway going over his conflicted thoughts while Hiccup ran and fetched his one skate shoe and other skate foot. When he was dropped off at the rink Hiccup waved goodbye to his dad who went to go shopping. He stood outside for a moment, then checked his phone. 5:12 p.m. it read, and he had a text from Astrid. He unlocked it to read the message.

"hey hic. sorry bout ur rough day. i punched the snot out of snotlout for u tho! o hey wanna hang out tomorrow? i heard about ur tryouts. good luck!"

Hiccup chuckled softly and responded briefly to each part of her message, giving a sarcastic thanks for being his bodyguard, confirming her offer, and thanking her genuinely. He then silenced his phone, slid it in his pocket, and went through the doors to the rink.

He saw all the skaters were there, but Elsa and Christoph had their skates by their sides outside the rink. The two turned their head as Hiccup came in, and Elsa silently beckoned him over. When he joined them he understood their stillness. Jack was on the ice. Hiccup's body fell limp and rigid at once, his eyes locked on the boy. Every turn, every jump, every spin, was absolutely perfect. Jack wasn't kidding when he called the ice his element. To put something so complex into simple words, Jack looked beautiful. Hiccup's heart sped up and fell to his feet at the same time when Jack looked at his team mates to find Hiccup quite obviously oogling at his practice. The handsome smirk broke over the skater's face and he began really show boating. He sped up, leaning down as he prepared to jump, launched himself into the air, pulled his arms into his body, and spun three times before landing with his arms out, balanced perfectly. He caught Hiccup's amazed look, but missed his clearly audible gasp. Christoph and Elsa smiled at each other, knowing Jack was putting on airs for the freshman.

The skater made his way to the wall where the other three were watching, flipping his hair out of his eyes. "Okay you two, lack up and get out here. Haddock, you're with me." He smiled as the three nodded and retreated to the benches, and he watched Hiccup intently from the entrance to the ice as he changed. The boy laced up his right skate as normal as can be, and then switched to his left. He lifted a small clamp and latch on one side, and pulled out a thin metal rod from the hinge it then hung off of. He did the same thing in reverse to put on a foot similar to his regular one, but higher up with a recently shined skate on the bottom. Jack chuckled lightly when Hiccup's ear went red when Christoph commented on how impressive the simple mechanics were. He allowed the two to get into a conversation about it as Elsa made her way to the ice.

"Want to talk about what happened out there?" She teased quietly as she made her way past him. Jack smiled and rolled his eyes before turning to face her.

"I have NO idea what you're talking about, Els."

She scoffed, running her hand through her iced fringe, starting to skate around him. "You were showing off."

"No, I'm naturally that amazing."

"Mhm. And why did you focus on recruiting him and no one else? He isn't exactly what I would call a first choice." She didn't mean it to be rude, just an observatory statement.

"He talked to me first, I guess."

"And?"

"And it's only the first day?"

"And?" Usually Elsa didn't push matters this hard, but she found teasing her captain a fun way to spend her time.

"And he's a cutie." Jack finally admitted with a shrug, the smile obvious on his face. "Not to mention he's as awkward as you and Chris, so he fits right in."

Elsa laughed in agreement as Hiccup slid out on the ice, Christoph giving him support. The sophomore cautiously let him go as Jack moved towards them, who then steadied the boy as he slid about, holding him aloft by his upper arm.

"Christoph, you and Elsa go run through last years show together. Let me evaluate Haddock."

Hiccup gulped as Christoph smoothly slid away. "Okay Haddock, I'm letting you go now, okay?" Hiccup nodded, not meeting Jack's eyes as his own were huge and jaw set in concentration. Jack slowly let him go and moved back to let Hiccup stand up straight. He lurched forward again when the younger faulted, but kept back respectively when his rescue was rejected. When Hiccup had managed to get himself up, Jack made hand motions to get him to continue, and he slowly progressed. As he skated forward Jack stayed close by his side, eyes on his feet. He looked up when Hiccup let out a shaky laugh.

"I don't _really _skate this bad... It just takes me a while to, you know, get better." Jack gave him a reassuring smile and nodded. Hiccup's stomach did those annoying flips that didn't help him skate at all. Yet as he moved forward, his movements became more and more confident. Jack was pleased when he could almost keep up with his own speed. It was easy to see that Hiccup had never preformed a single trick in his life, but the way he moved and sped up and turned and slowed down showed his obvious aptitude for the sport.

"Hey." Jack stopped him suddenly, Hiccup moving to look at him, wide eyed and listening. Jack smiled.

"Guess who's on the team?"

Hiccup's mouth fell open slightly, and pointed at himself unsurely. Jack laughed.

"Yeah."

"That's... Really all it takes?"

Jack shrugged, still smiling.

"Sure it is. I'm the captain."

_Geeeez. That was bad. I really didn't realize just how much I've improved until now. I tried to save it as much as I could but some things you just can't fix..._

_So. YAAY SECOND CHAPTER! The reasons I have for maybe not continuing this is the fact that I know NOTHING about figure skating. Nothing. At all. Why did I decide to make a fanfiction almost completely revolving around something I know so little about? GOOD QUESTION. Hell if I know. _

_So I may update this infrequently but I will be focusing more on the oneshots I'm posting on Wattpad and a new story I plan to post on this account. But I will try to write more for this story._

_I apologize deeply for my unprofessional ways. *bows deeply* _


End file.
